narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirona
* * }} *'' '' * (Anime Only) * * * *Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * (Anime Only) *Kairikibasami (Game Only) * * (Tortoises) * (Manga Only) *'' '' * * * * * * (Manga Only) }} (Training Only) }} Shirona (シロナ, Shirona) renowned as the Beauty of the Seven Seas (美しさ七つ海, Shichi Umi no Utsukushi-sa) is an S-rank Missing-nin from Kirigakure. She was at one time a loyal and respected member of her village, and formerly a bodyguard and right hand woman of the fifth mizukage, Mei Terumī. She defected from Kirigakure following the death of Mei at the hands of Fuyuki, and now travels the world as a gourmet chef, sharing her cooking with whomever she comes across, which has earned her the moniker Chef Goddess (神の料理人 Kami no Ryōrijin). Prior to her departure from Kirigakure, Shirona was to succeed Mei as Mizukage, though was forced to flee from her very own village during Fuyuki's reign, in which the latter murdered all of those possessing Kekkei Genkai. At some point, Shirona battled against Isobu, better known as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi) and single handedly subdued the tailed beast, ripping off an entire tail in the process that would come to automatically regenerate. She later cooked the tail and consumed it, acquiring a portion of the beast's chakra, thus making her a Pseudo-Jinchūriki.Shirona Isobu Psuedo-Jinchuriki ApplicationIsobu Permission Background Early Life Shirona is the daughter of Jinin Akebino, a member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Her father was renowned as one of the strongest shinobi Kirigakure had ever produced. At some point in his career, he, along with the rest of his seven brethren cornered a squadron of Konohagakure shinobi, composing of Might Guy, Ebisu and Genma Shiranui. Before they could slaughter the leaf ninja, the group was rescued by Might Dai, who displayed levels of taijutsu never before seen. This event would later lead Jinin to focus immensely on taijutsu when training his daughter. During her many training sessions with her father, Shirona wielded his signature blade, Kabutowari on several occasions, and became rather adept in it's usage. With the aid of her father's efforts, Shirona excelled during her time in the academy, passing the entrance exam with high marks on her very first attempt. She later graduated at the age of 6, and was placed on Team Terumī. Inheriting the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai from her mother, Shirona trained under her squadron leader, Mei Terumī, to fully capitalize on her abilities. Shirona was later promoted to the rank of chūnin that same year. Overtime, Shirona began to display sparks of astounding potential rivaling even her father and sensei. Her mother was the head chef of a very successful restaurant in Kirigakure, and taught her daughter how to cook in whatever spare time she had aside from embarking on missions and training. This bond with her mother would later grow into a hobby, and later a bit of an obsession, with Shirona considering opting out of her career as a shinobi to pursue a cooking profession, though later decided against it with the coming of the Third Shinobi World War. Third Shinobi World War Although quite young at the time of the Third Shinobi World War, Shirona partook in Kirigakure's failed attempt in destroying Konohagakure. She was, alongside a group composed of several shinobi, responsible for abducting Rin Nohara. During the course of the event, Shirona was first introduced to Isobu, the three tailed beast. Shirona later aided in the sealing of Isobu within Rin, and fought against Kakashi Hatake when the latter came to rescue his teammate. Fighting against Kakashi, Shirona was introduced to the Sharingan for the very first time, and as such, was quickly defeated. She was sparred by Kakashi, mostly due to the fact that he was in the midst of fleeing from Kirigakure during the course of the event, having taken the time to ensure her death may have resulted in the failure of rescuing his teammate. Post Third War After the events of the third shinobi world war, Isobu mysteriously vanished. Prior to it's disappearance, Isobu was in the possession of Kirigakure, and as such, the Mizukage ordered several ninja, one of which happened to be Shirona, to search for it. Out in the wild, Shirona, as a spectacular gourmet chef, prepared a full course meal with several foods adored by turtles in order to lure the tailed beast. Her plan was a success. Though tailed beasts do not rely on food consumption to survive in nature, Isobu could not resist the temptations which came with deep fried shellfish, the favorite snacking item of wild sea turtles. A horrific battle ensued between Shirona and Isobu. Shirona managed to topple the beast onto it's backside some point in the match, who was severely weakened after consuming the fried shellfish prepared by Shirona, which were deeply intoxicated in various non-lethal sleep inducing medicines prior to the beast's snack. The beast eventually fled the scene, though not before Shirona ripped apart a single tail. Shirona returned to Kirigakure with the tail as evidence that she had both found and fought against Isobu. The tail was later sealed into her, in the hopes that she could harness it's power in order to entirely defeat the beast in the off chance they were to meet again sometime in the future. This marked the second meeting between Shirona and Isobu. Three Tails Arc At some point in the past, the evil tyrant known as Orochimaru instructed Kabuto Yakushi along with Team Guren to take a young boy named Yūkimaru to a lake. Yūkimaru, like Shirona, possessed an unknown connection with the three tails, which allowed him to control the beast to some extent, though not as greatly as Shirona. Yūkimaru's attempt to awaken the beast gave off a signal to Shirona, who in return arrived at the battlefield to represent Kirigakure. There, she briefly faced off against Kakashi Hatake once more, only to have her battle interrupted by an incoming reinforcements. During the outbreak between the shinobi of Otogakure and Konohagakure, Shirona sided with Orochimaru's Team Guren, mostly due to her dislike of Kakashi and his sharigan for having defeated her during the Third Shinobi World War. When Yūkimaru enforced Isobu to attack all local inhabitants of the forest, Shirona was forced to flee alongside Team Guren, and proceeded towards their hideout to meet with Orochimaru. She intended to question him about his plans that included capturing the three tails, though in return formed a secretive alliance. This event marked the third meeting between Isobu and Shirona. Fourth Shinobi World War The Fourth Shinobi World War began when the five Kage and the leader of the Land of Iron unanimously refused to surrender the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox for Tobi's Eye of the Moon Plan. He then stated that he would use the seven tailed beasts already captured by the Akatsuki in combating the ninja world. After this the Fifth Kazekage, the Fifth Mizukage, the Fourth Raikage, the Third Tsuchikage, and General Mifune agreed to form a Shinobi Alliance, pooling all their resources against Tobi. Shirona was placed on the Third Division, under the leadership of the Kakashi Hatake, whom she had fought against before during her childhood. Upon its formation, the division advanced ahead of the rest of the Allied Forces. When they were just beyond the Land of Frost's border, they spotted a red flare belonging to the Surprise Attack Division, indicating that they required immediate assistance. The Third Division headed off in their direction and arrived in time to save them from a reincarnated Haku, Zabuza Momochi, Gari and Pakura. As the battle plagued on, the previous generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were summoned, pitting Shirona against her father, Jinin Akebino. As night falls, the third division retreated into the forest. They continued to fight into the night, clashing with the Seven Swordsmen, Gari, and Pakura. Shirona was given strict orders to stop her father at any given cost, knowing of his swords weaknesses, as well as the holes in his attack patterns. After a fierce battle, Shirona defeated her father with the aid of Rock Lee, who was then sealed by Sai's Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet Technique with tears in his eyes for the first time, though not before he delivered his parting words to his daughter. He expressed his satisfaction in her strength, and claimed that she had long since surpassed him. Shirano later arrived alongside the rest of the Third Division to aid Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B in battle against the Ten-Tails, who was under the control of Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. Shirano was then later caught in Madara's Infinite Tsykuyomi, in which she dreamed of traveling the world as a gourmet chef. The events of the fourth shinobi war marked the fourth meeting between Isobu and Shirona. Post Fourth War and Fuyuki's Reign Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Physical Prowess While not being her preferred combat method, Shirona is still very proficient with taijutsu, so much as so that she can hold her own against several other ANBU level shinobi when strictly relying on her fists and bare feet. She possesses sheer raw strength far exceeding the Fourth Raikage, and comparable of that to the fifth hokage, Tsunade. She was trained immensely in close combat after her father's encounter with an eight gates user in Might Dai. The latter released all eight gates upon Jinin and his seven swordsmen brethren, showcasing never before seen prowess with fists and bare feet. While he preferred sword play as number one, Jinin strictly imposed his will in progressing Shirona's taijutsu as a child. Even when greatly outnumbered by hundreds of enemies, Shirona is easily able to defeat them, using well-coordinated attack patterns to handle the multiple enemy strikes. Her speed allows her to effectively catch her opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade incoming attacks and projectiles. Shirona has also shown remarkable reflexes, able to instantly react and manoeuvre out of surreal danger. Likewise, Shirona showed herself to be very nimble, able to attack from various angles, even while in mid-air, to effectively pressure her opponents or keep up with faster allies to coordinate devastating attacks. The secret behind Shirona's strength is the Chakra Enhanced Strength, a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, greatly increasing the output damage. Shirona was first introduced to this concept as a member of the Third Division whilst fighting alongside Sakura Haruno. While her strength is highly enhanced by the technique, it is worthy of note that Shirona's raw strength is considered extremely potent as well. Ninjutsu Tortoise Techniques Nature Transformation Senjutsu Intelligence Stats Part III Video Games Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Shirona's hobby is swimming. ** Shirona wishes to fight Isonade. ** Shirona's favorite dish is the Korokke (croquette コロッケ). ** Shirona has completed 1,141 official missions in total: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank. ** Shirona's favorite word is . Quotes References